Catch Me if I Fall
by Love n Hate
Summary: TenTen was Feeling weak and feeble thinking that she was the weakest one of the team. So when Gai-sensei give them a free day, what would Neji and TenTen Do? Neji x TenTen. Can be Slightly OOC


Author Notes: This was something I Concocted on a very boring day. It's Bad… I know.. But Spare me the Flaming..

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.. Leave alone while I wallow in my Sufferings..

Neji x Ten Ten Fanfic.. Just a little Fanfic i concocted... First time i actually finished a fanfic.. SO they might be OCC..

* * *

It was a nice and breezy day, and a great day for sparring. Ten Ten sat idly on the ground waiting for her sensei and her teammate Lee to come over. Neji was leaning against the tree his eyes focused on her. As he opened his mouth to say something to her, A rush of leaves appeared as the Green Beast, Maito Gai and Rock Lee came trotting along. It was going to be a long day, and he personally knew that.

"My Energetic Students, today is a great day to have the day off, isn't it?" He Replies, with a slight tinge in his teeth. "Enjoy the day and embrace your Youthfulness! It's a FABULOUS day FOR LOVE!"

Neji was slightly puzzled when the words of "Have the Day Off" left his sensei's mouth. What was he suppose to do with the day off. He wanted to get strong, not left here with nothing to do except for sulking.

Gai-sensei pushed Ten Ten and Neji today patting them harshly in the back. "Enjoy your Youth, my successful students! Embrace it and use it!" He looked out at Lee as they ran up to each other in their Dramatic Movie Scene. Waves Crashed, as Tears flow like Waterfalls.

"Hey Neji, How about I treat you to some Ice cream?" Ten Ten replied with a huge smile on her face.

"Neji?"

"Answer me, you bastard!"

"..Fine.." Since he had nothing else to do anyways.

As they made their way toward the shop, she couldn't help realizing that there was an awkward silence between both of them. It couldn't be helped, since Neji wasn't the talkative type, but at times she just wished that he would turn his gaze toward her.

In Ten Ten Perspective, Neji is a Stone-cold, Arrogant, Self-centered guy, yet she can't help but feel a tinge of admiration in him. Her Crush on him hasn't falter after all these years. She was going to turn 17 in a few weeks, and she was certain that Neji would be selected to take the Jounin Exam. That meant that she would see spend less time with him. The thought of that made her queasy in the stomach. "Ten Ten, would you hurry it up?" Neji grunted as she turned to look at him with a smile.

"I'm treating you! So you follow the pace I'm going!"

Grabbing their ice cream, they sat on a bench and the only noises heard was the occasional lick of ice cream here and there. Then a question just popped off her mouth.

"Do you think I'm weak, N..Neji..?"

Her Chocolate eyes were focused on the melting Vanilla ice cream, while his head turned to look at her. It never occurred to him, that she'll ever ask him that question. For the First time in his life, he didn't know how to respond.

"You're Average.." His Smooth Voice answered.

"I'll never be a jounin, will I?"

"Why are you losing Hope so easily?" He was irritated by the fact that she was being so self-conscious of these things. He thought she was different from all the other girls.

"I.. I don't know, It just feels like that you and Lee are just surpassing me, while I'm well.. I feel like I'm falling behind." Her voice cracked as she replied. Drops of Vanilla Ice cream dripped to the ground as she continued to look toward the ground.

"You're not falling behind.." He paused to think of what to think. For one thing, he was never faced with this situation. "And, even if you did, I'll catch you if you fall.." The words slurred off as Ten Ten's Head jerked up to look to his ivory eyes.

"N. Ne.. Neji.. You mean that"

He grunted in response as he grabbed her hand pushing her toward the shop.

"Come On, Your Ice Cream is all melted"

"B.. But.. I don't have anymore money on me"

"It'll be my treat.."

She turned to look at him, smiling as he just smirked in return.

"I want 3 scoops", She exclaims

"You're going to get fat..." He arched an Eyebrow.

"Hyuuga Neji! I'm Going to KILL You!"

He merely smirked and handed her the ice cream..

_Will you catch me if I fall?_

_I'll catch you if you fall, and bring you right back up..._


End file.
